


Alien Anatomy Altean

by FeyduBois



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Crack, Crack and Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyduBois/pseuds/FeyduBois
Summary: Shiro and Allura's first time does not go as planned due to differences in biology.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some people say smut and crack shouldn’t be mixed. I say, what could go wrong?
> 
> Warnings: Alien sex acts. Tentacles. Butt stuff. Not beta-ed.

Alien Anatomy Altean

It was inevitable. It wasn’t that Shiro and Allura had an immediate love-at-first-sight attraction for each other, it was more to do with their general compatibility and the fact that neither of them had been laid in years (perhaps a few thousand more in her case). She and Shiro were (discounting the years she’d spent in cryo) fairly near in age, at least equivocally for their respective species. The other Voltron Paladins were just a tad too young for her and, well, they weren’t Shiro. It was a slow growing affair, a getting-to-know and a knowing, and all of those little moments that added up to a sum greater than the whole. The romance was budding, but the physical attraction was in full bloom.

No one was surprised when the sexual tension between their leaders began to rise after a few bottles of Altean wine to celebrate a recent victory. The others dismissed themselves around their usual bedtimes so that Allura and Shiro found themselves the last at the table discussing everything from leadership tactics to romantic affairs they’d had in the past.

“Oh God,” Shiro laughed, at Allura’s hilarious first-date story, “I am very glad my father didn’t interfere with my dates. I mean, he once took a girl I was seeing aside and asked her if she was pregnant, that was pretty embarrassing because she wasn’t, she’d just gained some weight.”

Allura laughed, Shiro laughed, and soon they found themselves nearly face to face. “I used to try to scare my father by telling him I was pregnant, but eventually he started to get hopeful when I brought it up.”

“So among Alteans females bear children?”

“We do, I mean, that is the case among 83% of peoples across the known universe.”

“I see,” Shiro nodded, “I was just confirming, I had a bit of a shock encountering my first Berlingian.”

Allura chuckled and took another long sip of wine, “That could be a shock. It doesn’t help that their relationship structures are quite confusing, accidental marriages are possible.”

“I will have to keep that in mind if we ever bring Lance to Berlingia.”

“Oh yes, please don’t let my Paladins get pregnant just yet! I mean, the lions won’t reject them on those grounds, but we are at war now, it would be quite unwise. My mother had me before she started piloting the Green Lion.”

“Huh,” Shiro smiled, “I didn’t know your mother had been a Paladin. You are full of surprises princess.”

“Please don’t call me princess,” she leaned over his lap, crystalline eyes capturing his gaze like a Galra tractor beam, “Call me Allura.”

And then they kissed. The lights in the dining room dimmed as if they sensed their princess’ mood. Hands found hips, tongues found lips, and soon it was clear they needed to move. Allura stood first, clasping Shiro’s flesh hand. “This way,” she led him along, up a staircase to a part of the castle-ship he hadn’t been to before. He assumed it would be her personal quarters, her bedroom, but he was mistaken. 

They arrived in a sort of elaborate bathing room beneath a large dome of windows looking up to the star-splattered sky. It was tiled in blue marble crackled with pink and a large circular tub was sunk into the floor with a few steps leading down into clear, but oddly turquoise, water, lit dimly by the same soft lights found all over the castle and their lions. Above them, behind glass, space twirled in its eternal dance. A shooting star swept by, oblivious to the beauty of its short-lived flight. Shiro gazed up in wonder.

“I take it you haven’t been to the sky-room yet,” Allura said, a smile in her voice. She slipped off her shoes onto a matt near the door.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Sky-rooms are… were… always considered intimate places on Altea, where the outside world is not permitted.” She removed her communication earrings and dropped them into a drawer in a dresser by the door. Shiro turned off the handheld comm he carried and set it on top of the dresser.

Shiro felt a bit exposed beneath that sky, but Allura clearly did not. She made quick work of her dress, turning away from him as she unbuttoned herself and dropped her robe and dress to the floor, pooling about her feet. She wore nothing beneath. Shiro was unsurprised. She slid off her socks, knee-high stockings, into the pile of clothing and shoved the whole thing to her right with her foot, turning slightly towards him, though she still had her back turned as if she were being shy.

Lean, dark legs led upwards to an ass that would pass for a glimpse of the promised land, topped by those little divots just above where her back began, muscled in a way which indicated that she had spent her fair share of time on the training deck too, though she typically wasn’t seen there, preferring to work out privately in the early morning. Her shoulders were broader than he’d thought, sharply edged where she glanced over her right shoulder to gauge his reaction, lips quivering, eyes dancing with mischief; had she managed to make her Black Paladin uncomfortable? It looked like she hoped that she had.

Shiro ran a hand through his white-streaked hair and then let it drop. He gave an appreciative whistle.

Yeah, this was happening; he began to take off his boots. 

Allura turned to watch him and he could not restrain himself from stopping to look at her, to see what she was. There was a chance she was a weird alien under the clothes but he doubted it given the similarities already apparent between humans and Alteans. In fact, Shiro and Pidge had discussed a theory about Atlantis. But now was not the time to think of that. 

Allura looked like a lovely human woman, with burnt umber skin and darker nipples on nicely pert breasts, between her legs was a typical vee of hair the same platinum-blonde as was on her head, hell, she even had a naval piercing with a large blue gem set in the top. Shiro was leery of alien sex things after his time on the Galra slave ship, but Allura was safe, and goddamn, she was sexy.

Shiro’s breastplate clattered to the floor, followed by the rest of his armour. Allura even helped him with the thigh-plates, kneeling down before him. The under-armour followed. After that she took him a few steps towards the bath. Beneath Shiro wore only tight black boxer shorts and these she pulled down promptly, looking up at him with that same mischievous look.

“I think I know what to do with this,” she said, kneeling down and bopping the tip of his erection.

“Do you?”

“Mhmm,” she murmured as she wrapped her lips around it and began to suck and Shiro lost all of his inhibitions in her hot, wet mouth. Her teeth just grazed the top a little, her hands reaching under to fondle his balls and one finger, her middle finger, probed gently just behind them, at that little flesh bridge where the root chakra begins.

Eventually she pulled away from him with a wet pop and stood up, pushing him gently towards the tub. He backed up and then stepped carefully into the warm liquid. It wasn’t quite water, it was a little thicker, but it wasn’t gelatine either; he tried not to think of it too much, and really, it couldn’t be anything bad or else Allura wouldn’t be encouraging him. He had the utmost faith in her, this was probably some Altean thing.

Allura was standing at the edge, just about to step down, when Shiro decided to return the favour. “Why don’t you have a seat right here?” he asked, tapping the edge of the tub. She knows what he’s planning so she does, spreading her legs apart so he can approach between her thighs.

Shiro is cautious at first, using his fingers, and then his tongue, to explore her. Her anatomy is exactly like a human woman’s would be, at least as much as he had experienced it. Her lips opened as they should to a warm channel, above it was her clit, swollen with arousal and oh-so-sensitive to his every touch. He did the things he knew human women enjoyed, the swirling of the tongue, the flicking of the clit, and the deeper probes with his fingers. If her vocalizations were any indication, Allura enjoyed them too. She shuddered once, twice, three times, the third digging her fingers into his shoulders and seemed to want to both pull his face in deeper and push him away. At last she pushed him away, unable to take the teasing, ready for the main course.

Allura eased herself into the water with strength and grace that seemed supernatural to Shiro. She kissed him and between their lips her taste was sweet, slightly on the acidic side compared to most women Shiro could remember going down on, but it was still very human-like.

“Do Alteans always do it in water?” Shiro asked, nibbling her delicately pointed, super sensitive ear.

“Mhmm, traditionally. It’s not water, it’s… /Yaen/, but it is said to greatly increase the chances of a /Yae/ taking. Um, a seed I guess it would be? Or a foetus?”

“Seed?” Shiro wondered aloud, and then, “Oh. Right. Do you have, ah, protection?”

“Do not worry. Altean’s have more control than Berlingians, and humans for that matter. I simply won’t /Yael/, that is, ovulate.”

“Oh,” he paused, “That’s easy then. The human female reproductive system is complicated. Remind me that we need to talk to Pidge together later.” Shiro added, beating down his mind for being so distracted when there was a beautiful woman naked and ready in front of him.

“I assure you, Altean’s are very in control of our fertility,” Allura forced Shiro to sit on the bench that ran around the outside of the tub and knelt on either side of him, hovering above him.

Allura then grasped Shiro by the shoulders and, biting her lip in an impossible display of sexiness, lowered herself onto him. 

It was bliss. Shiro’s head tilted back to the sky as Allura’s hot wet pussy enveloped him. The stars above shimmered brightly, going out of focus as his vision blurred with pleasure. She wrapped her jaw lightly around his neck, and he enjoyed that too, and her tongue slickly sliding into his ear. He lowered his face to kiss her again, lightly on the mouth, wet tendrils of white hair sticking to their faces. They were both smiling and flushed as they pulled away, Allura starting a gentle rhythmic rocking with her hips, kneeling on the bench that ran along the edge of the tub. Slowly she stepped back, the /Yaen/ making them feel almost weightless as Shiro stood and they fucked standing up much more easily than Shiro had ever thought possible. Had Allura shape-changed so their heights were better suited for this? He didn’t know, or care really, but he was glad to be comfortable and not have to crouch awkwardly during the act.

Allura held Shiro close in her arms, running her hands along his back. Into his ear she said, “I believe human male anatomy is close enough that you will enjoy this.”

Something, presumably a finger, probed at his ass. Shiro instinctively tensed up a little bit. He had only experimented with that sort of thing once, but she had been gentle, and it had felt good then, although he hadn’t ever asked another woman to do it. “I… do enjoy that, but it is fairly new to me.”

“Then allow me, Altean’s are experts in this region,” Allura purred, slipping into him deeper. Shiro was not only getting the best fuck of his life so far but he was also being stimulated in a way he had never dreamed could be so fantastic. He had never had it happen before, but had heard that men could orgasm without cumming, especially with prostate stimulation. There was a feeling like a fist being made just above his balls, which then turned into a rising, swirling tension filling his body, building up and up until it hit him, a wave of pleasure that had him clutching Allura for support as his body went limp. The /Yaen/ helped him keep afloat as Allura held him and kissed his head, chuckling lightly.

“Was that your first?”

Shiro managed to gasp out a, “Yes.”

Somehow he was still hard inside of her, he had not cum when he had orgasmed, and so he gathered up the strength to keep going. Allura had a couple of her own as she built Shiro up and into a second orgasm. This time, during the riding out of waves of pleasure, Shiro felt his cock tense up inside of Allura. 

She felt it to, although her stamina wasn’t fading they were both beginning to peak out, and so she went for it hard and fast, quickly bringing herself to the cusp of a final orgasm, waiting for Shiro at the brink. The pleasure was blinding. For a moment Shiro gazed up at the sky again and he was there, in space, weightless and full of light.

Shiro grunted as he came inside of Allura, the quick ejaculatory orgasm more familiar to him but still among the most intense he had ever had, especially considering how long the buildup had been. He went limp and collapsed onto the bench of the tub, Allura on his lip, still inside of her although her hand had withdrawn from him.

“That,” he gasped, “that was amazing.”

“Mhmm,” Allura agreed, kissing his lips and forehead and cheeks. Shiro rested his head sideways on the edge of the tub, coming down from the high. Something odd lingered in front of his eyes. He blinked everything into focus. What was that? It looked like a limb of some kind, a long, fleshy part and at the end of it a sort of folded-flower organ.

“What is that?” Shiro asked, lifting himself up to get a better look. Inside of the flower a turquoise light, like Altean cheek marks, glowed. It moved, the flower opening and closing, the whole thing swaying on a stalk. The stalk he followed to between his and Allura’s bodies, to her naval. His arms flew there and he realized that this… thing… this tentacles was coming out of her body, and it had just been in his.

A sensation of fear mingled with disgust filled him and Shiro screamed. He screamed a scream of terror, straight from the soul, and shot up and out of the water, standing at the edge of the tub, trembling.

“What’s the matter?” Allura asked, standing in the water. The tentacle wrapped itself around her body protectively.

“WHAT IS IT!?”

“This?” she asked, touching the end of the tentacle which delicately shut when disturbed. “It’s my ovipositor. Do human women not have ovipositors?”

“No,” Shiro shook his head, “No. They definitely do not.”

Allura withdrew the tentacle, the glowing interior coming to rest like a naval jewel. “I am sorry if I frightened you.”

“I… I just.” Shiro began to calm down, “That was inside of me.”

“It was,” Allura nodded, “Did you enjoy it?”

“Did I en…” What kind of question was that? He had enjoyed it, but he would have much rather had known it was inside of him. “I didn’t know that it was… that. I thought it was your hand.”

She smiled and shrugged, “I could not reach that far around. This is how it works for Alteans: the female deposits an egg, it is fertilized in the male when he orgasms from stimulation, and implanted back when he orgasms into her.”

“So Altean men have multiple orgasms?” Shiro asked.

Allura blinked, “Of course. Human men do not?”

“Not typically, no.”

“You poor things.”

Shiro still seemed in shock.

Allura stepped out and removed two thick robes from a closet. She donned her own first before wrapping the second around Shiro, tying it at his waist and rubbing her hands up and down his arms to calm him. When he seemed okay with it she embraced him gently, nuzzling her face into his neck. “That was wonderful. Thank you, Shiro.”

Just then a knock sounded on the door. Coran’s voice came through the communicator on the wall. “Is everything all right in there princess? I heard a scream.”

“Allura walked to the wall and pressed the response button, “Everything is fine. Apparently human women don’t have ovipositors, it was a bit of a shock for Shiro.”

And apparently Alteans had no qualms discussing such things openly, or at least Allura and Coran didn’t.

“Oh… oh, I see!” Coran paused, “Does that mean that human men do not orgasm?”

“Apparently they only get the one.”

“Poor things.”

“Indeed,” agreed Allura.

“Well, carry on then.”

Allura went back to Shiro, who was blushing madly at this point. She gently led him to a low, wide couch along one wall where they could lounge side-by-side. He laid down and she draped herself over him, carefully keeping the robes in place.

“I am truly sorry if I upset you,” Allura said, “I did not think we were different in that regard.”

Shiro shook his head, “It’s alright. I was unprepared for it.”

They cuddled for a little while longer, Shiro mulling over the experience as a whole. Except for the end, when he realized he’d been fucked by Allura’s tentacle, it was all very pleasurable. The things that tentacle had done had been very pleasurable.

Frankly, he’d seen weirder things in space so far, he just hadn’t had them inside of him yet. If that was how it felt though, maybe he could get over the fact that it was a tentacle—an ovipositor—and enjoy himself again. At least, if it was with Allura.

Shiro kissed Allura's temple and settled into the couch, letting his eyes drift up to the sky again. The universe was far weirder, and far sexier, than he’d ever imagined.


End file.
